Littletale: Mettaton's Party
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Mettaton refuses to invite Sans and Undyne to his birthday party, they find a way to ruin it. ONESHOT! Littletale belongs to Mudkipful!


**ONESHOT TIME! This AU is called Littletale (as you can see by the title) where the Undertale characters are smaller and younger. Anyways in this story, they are fourth graders so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT own Undertale or Littletale!**

 **~I~I~**

Mettaton stood proudly on top of his lunch table. He put a few strains of hair in place as he cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone! I, the glamorous Mettaton, have an announcement to make!"

All the kids in the room immediately shushed one another. The robot beamed before continuing.

"I'm having a big palooza at my house for my birthday on Saturday, which as you all know is tomorrow. So everyone MUST line up in front of me and I will give you an invite ONLY if I want you to attend. If you don't bring this tomorrow, I will not let you in."

Mettaton jumped off the table as everyone started to make their way over to the robot. Sans, who was in his seat, turned to look at his brother as Papyrus squealed.

"I WANNA GO SO BAD! METTATON THE GREATEST AND I HEARD HE HAS FANCY GLASS CUPS AT THE PUNCH BOWL INSTEAD OF THOSE CHEAP RED CUPS! He's so FANCY!"

"Bro," Sans started, sucking out the remains of ketchup from a bottle he brought for lunch. "if you wanna go so bad, get in line."

Papyrus blushed. "You're right! C'mon Sans!"

And with that, the little skeleton was dragged over to the line. At this rate, it looked like everyone was getting one. Mettaton smiled as he handed out the invites. His smile grew as he saw that Papyrus was the next person in line. The robot gave him a specialized envelope with a glitter pattern and a heart shaped sticker for the seal.

The skeleton squealed in delight and said. "Thanks Mettaton!"

"You're welcome sweet heart~! You deserve it!" he winked causing Papyrus' face to flush orange as he walked out of line. Sans was behind his brother and put his hand out for the invitation only for it not to come.

The little skeleton glared at the robot. "Hey! What gives?!"

"You along with Undyne have been bothering me with puns and pranks all year! You two will ruin my birthday bash if I let you come!"

"WHAT?!" Undyne shrieked from the back of the line. The fish put her hands in her jacket pocket before marching her way to the front of the line. "What do you mean?! We only made like ONE pun and like TWO pranks all year!"

"Lies, lies." the robot tsked. "You two knocked buckets of mud on my head the first day, then you guys put permanent orange hair dye in my conditioner, then you two destroyed my favorite boots,"

"They all look the same!" the fish snapped as Mettaton continued.

"NOT to mentioned what happened at my LAST party!"

"The skunks wanted something to do!" Sans informed him as Undyne laughed.

"It was a pretty _stinky_ situation!"

The two cackled as the robot pouted. "You two ruined MY SLEEPOVER! And thus, you are not allowed to go to any of my parties for the rest of your lives."

As the robot continued to hand out more invites, the two jokesters made their way to where Papyrus was sitting. He admired his invitation as the two sat down and crossed their arms.

"Where's your invitations?"

"We ain't got one…" the fish grumbled as Sans nodded.

The skeleton looked at the envelope before staring at his two sad friends. He then pushed the envelope away from him.

"Then I can't go…"

"What?!" the little skeleton jumped up in his chair. "Bro, you have to go! Mettaton wants you to plus you REALLY wanted to go!"

"Yes but if my best friend and brother aren't going, I can't-"

"You have too Papyrus!" Alphys said, overhearing their conversation. "I heard you were the guest of honor…next to himself…. Those were his words, not mine…"

The dino then turned to Undyne. "And I'm sorry you can't go Undyne."

"Nah, it's fine. I can just ask Napstablook to let me in through the back."

She swag-walked over to the ghost and said smoothly. "Say Naps, minding lending me a hand...er nub.. and sneak me into Metta's party?"

"I-I'm sorry Undyne…. But...I was given specific instructions not to...uh let you or Sans in the party….sorry." he said the last word really softly before floating away.

The fish pouted before marching back to her trio of friends. She then face planted into the table. Alphys frowned before rubbing her back.

"It's okay Undyne. I-If it'll make you feel better, I won't go. We can go my house and watch Hamtaro together with some Cheez-It."

"No." Undyne responded. "Even though that sounds like a genius back up plan. I have an idea." she then turned to Sans. "I'm coming to your house after school. We've got some scheming to do."

Sans nodded as the bell rang to go to recess.

~I~I~

"UNDYNE! SANS! Get OUT OF MY ROOM! I have to find what I'm gonna wear for Mettaton's party!"

Papyrus stood angrily in front of his bedroom door. He pouted as Gaster peered out of his bedroom and stared at his son.

"What's wrong Papyrus?" he asked, walking over to the angry skeleton.

"Undyne and Sans won't get out of my room!"

Gaster sighed and was about to say something when Undyne responded. "Give us a minute G."

In the room, Undyne had a big piece of chart paper covered with colorful scribbles of ideas. Sans rubbed his chin and stared at the first plan. He then quizzed.

"Where would we get a bomb from?"

"From Gerson! Duh! He collects all types of stuff!"

"I guess so." he then looked at all the other plans. The skeleton pointed to the next one. "I don't think we should use the skunks again. That's a little bit of a stretch."

"True." the fish replied, crossing out that idea. Undyne then put the marker to her chin. She then crossed out the one next to it.

"What was that plan?"

"Something about getting a big punch bowl and pouring it on everyone."

"Oh."

And with that, the two continued to plot a way to crash Mettaton's party. The duo was stumped for a bit until an idea came to Sans. He smirked as he turned to Undyne.

"Why don't we start _barking_ up the wrong tree?"

"I don't…." she started before realizing what he meant. "OH! Definitely but we're gonna need a LOT of help."

"Leave it to me."

The skeleton and fish grinned at one another before walking out of his room. Papyrus noticed this and immediately ran inside. Before he closed the door, he threw out the poster paper.

~I~I~

Saturday afternoon was the big day. Papyrus took a few deep breathes as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a white button down shirt, khaki pants and fresh black sneakers. He then put on a orange bowtie before smiling at his appearance.

He was ready. Or at least looked ready. Deep down inside, he was super nervous. What if he made a fool of himself?! He gulped as Sans walked into the room. He smirked at his brother before saying.

"Are you a knife bro? 'Cuz you're lookin' sharp!"

"Very funny Sans." Papyrus said blandly before turning back to the mirror. He fixed his bowtie before Sans nodded.

"So, are you ready?" the little skeleton asked.

"I'm just a little nervous…" Papyrus replied honestly.

"Just be yourself bro. Everything's gonna be fine."

Papyrus took a few deep breaths before smiling at Sans. "You're right brother!" he hugged the little skeleton before rushing out of the room.

"I'll see you when I get home!"

"Bye bro!" Sans said as his brother exited the house. The skeleton grinned wickedly as he walked out the house as well and into the the town of Snowdin. He took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"One eyed fish to blue skele over!"

"Over blue," Undyne responded from her spot in a bush in front of Mettaton's house. "What's going on?"

"Pap just left, over."

"Great, over! I'm in position over!"

"Okay. When I give the code phrase, be prepared."

"Gotcha." Undyne smiled before then asked. "What's the code phrase?"

"Dig Over Ground."

"Roger!" she beamed. "Over and out!"

Sans rubbed his hands together as he made his way to Doggo's post. He then whistled loudly. At first, it was dead silent. It was like this for brief minutes before the ground started to quake. Sans smiled as he spotted a stampede of Annoying Dogs running towards them. He jumped onto one of the first dogs he saw and pointed into the direction of Mettaton's house.

At the party, all the kids were having a good time. Conversations were made and the dance floor was crowded. Alphys and Papyrus were drinking some punch by the snack table and talking.

"I wish Sans and Undyne could be here." Papyrus said sincerely.

"I know." the dino nodded. "They would have been having so much fun with-"

She stopped as Bratty and Catty took her hands. The green reptile was the first to speak.

"C'mon and dance with us Alphys!"

"Yeah! Come on! Catty agreed as they pulled her away from the table. Papyrus smiled as she went before drinking down the rest of his punch.

He was about to go throw his cup away but stopped when he spotted Mettaton. The robot was wearing a pink tuxedo with sequins and his profound pink boots. He also wore a crown on his head that said 'Birthday Prince'. The skeleton beamed as Mettaton walked over to him.

He put out his hand before saying. "You want to come dance with me?"

"Sure Mettaton!" Papyrus said excitedly, taking the robot's hand and taking him to the dance floor. The two danced for a little bit before the song stopped abruptly.

Napstablook sped from the door to his cousin in fright causing Mettaton to ask.

"What's wrong Blookie?"

"NGAH!" Undyne shrieked as she let the stampede of dogs in the house. The dogs began eating snacks and playing with furniture. Mettaton screamed before running over to the snack table.

"STOP! STOP!" he told them, pushing a few away from the table. The dogs, however, immediately went back. The other party guests yelled as the dogs began attacking them. (in a playful context) They ran around in fright as the robot was panicking.

Mettaton was about to try to shoo the dogs away again when one of the dogs ran away with the tablecloth, tossing food and punch all over him. Papyrus gasped, coming over to the robot's aid.

The guests instinctively left and the dogs chased after them, barking as they did so. Mettaton looked at his house before covering his face with his hands. The skeleton rubbed his back as Sans and Undyne looked at one another and was about to leave when…

"YOU TWO!"

The disastrous duo turned around to see the angry robot. Mettaton marched over to them.

"YOU TWO RUINED MY PARTY!" he seethed, tears started to form in his eyes as Papyrus comforted him.

The two looked at one another before running out of the house. The taller skeleton frowned in their direction before getting up.

He started to pick up the broken cups with magic. Papyrus then turned to Mettaton. "Go clean yourself off. I got the mess."

The robot wiped his face before nodding. He headed up the stairs as Papyrus conjured up a broom and mop.

~I~I~

Once Mettaton was done in the shower, he walked down the stairs to see the place spotless. The robot smiled at this before noticing a note on the dining room table.

He noticed a little box next to it before reading the note.

 _Dear Mettaton,_

 _I'm sorry that Sans and Undyne ruined your birthday but I hope my gift will make you feel better. I made it myself and I hope it will make up for the trouble they caused you. I hope the rest of your birthday goes well!_

 _Your #1 fan,_

 _Papyrus_

Mettaton smiled before reaching for the box. He opened it and grinned at its contents. Inside was bead bracelet. Each pink and light purple bead spelled out his name and little sliver beads separated each letter. The robot smiled as he put it on. He raised his arm up and admired the piece of jewelry before saying.

"Thank you."

~I~I~

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review and favorite! The creator of Littletale is Mudkipful on Tumblr so you go support her! Anyways, until the next update, where ever it may be, I'll speak to you all later!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a happy Mettaton and dances away***


End file.
